


To understand one another

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Ericka & Jonathan [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Being the only 2 full humans at the Hotel, both outcasts in their family. Jonathan and Erika have more im common then they realize.Ericka trys her hand at comforting.
Relationships: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)/Ericka Van Helsing
Series: Ericka & Jonathan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To understand one another

A gasp escaped Jonathan's mouth his body sitting up drenched in sweat his heart pounding out of his chest, the male ran a hand wearily through his orange hair before restinf back against the bed frame.

It was times like this he wished Mavis could sleep when he did, not that she didnt offer, he didnt want to take her time away from their son.

No matter how many friends and family he had in the Hotel now he felt alone.

Resting his head back against the bedframe a couple tears slipped down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away.

Knowing full well he wouldn't be getting any sleep hw figured he'd go see what the rest were up to, yawning he scrubbed a hand over his face before standing stretching.

The halls were quiet which were unusual as he was mostly up during the day, the silence was nice somthing of which he had been used to up until he met Dracula and Mavis. 

Not that he would give up his family or new life for the world.

Somthing new also was in his life he was no longer the only human, it was odd but comforting at the same time.

To know someone might understand humany things like him, not that Drac and Mavis didnt try. 

They were always very supportive.

But still even with his loving family he always felt alone in that aspect, Mavis had grown to like Ericka, they did some things together although Ericka didn't get in the way of the great bond Dracula and his daughter had.

Jonathan's heart ached at the thought.

Mavis was lucky she now had 2 parents again and always had her dad on her side, things couldn't be the same with him and his family. 

While they did get along better then they had before his new family came into his life.

Past words and fights had stifled any good relationship they could have had. At least at this point.

Mavis was lucky.

Sneaking outside to get some air Jonathan relaxed as rumbling clouds showed thunder and lighting in the distance, he loved storms they were always so powerful, so amazing and full of wonder. 

"I thought you might be out here".

Jonathan jumped at the voice admiting he might have made an unmanly sound, before turning around coming face to face with.

Ericka


End file.
